Danny Phantom: Ghost Zone Field Trip
by ericalove101
Summary: Danny's class had been selected to go on a once in a lifetime fieldtrip. Now most schools would choose to go to England or France for educational stuff but Casper High isn't like most schools. Oh no, they decided that due to the ghost activities they should take the Mr. Lancer's English class to the ghost zone! Who is leading this tour? Well, none other than Jack and Maddie Fenton.
1. chapter 1

I don't own Danny Phantom

 **Chapter One**

Danny Fenton/Phantom slumped back against the wall in his parents lab along with his best friend, Tucker, and girlfriend Sam .

He stared at his English class and thought how this was a very stupid and dangerous idea. For some reason, his class was ' _selected_ ' to take a field trip to the Ghost Zone, of all places! To make matters worse, his parents where is chaperoning even though they have **NEVER** been inside the ghost zone in their entire life.

Noticing his tensed and worried look, Sam placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting matter. Keeping his worried look, Danny relaxed to her touch, letting out a stressed sigh.

' _She always knows how to calm me down_ ', Danny thought.

" Danny don't worry nothing should happen on this trip. I mean your coronation is coming up, that's why all your enemies have backed down these past few days. They wouldn't dare attack the King of the Ghost Zone, that's basically a suicidal mission. Besides if they do attack we came prepared. "

Danny stole a glance towards their bag filled with weapons before nodding in agreement. Even though she was saying it in a soothing voice it still made him doubt a few things. He glanced down at the green ring that was placed on his left hand where his wedding ring should be and frowned.

The ring of rage

He had become King of all ghost after he defeated the former king, Pariah Dark, 2 years ago when he was 14. After days of discussion and a bit of arguing, Team Phantom decided it was best to have his official crowning on his third death day after his 17th birthday. His death day being two days away from his birthday... Which was in two days away.

Pushing the memories away he replied to Sam with a doubtful look, "It's not that Sam … I just - I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen that will change our lives forever. "

He looked back towards his class that was now climbing inside the Specter Speeder Bus.

"Come on man," Tucker started; deciding to place in his own optimism, "as far as we know our futures are clean and nice so _Hakuna Matata_ , it means no worries. "

Danny knew that Tucker meant well but as soon as he mentioned the future it made Danny feel a shiver go through his body.

Opening his mouth to respond, Danny was cut off by his mother, Maddie Fenton, "Guys hop on the Specter Speeder Bus, we're about to leave. "

Most people call their parents, mom and dad or mommy and daddy, but then he stopped calling them that for months now. He calls Jack, father and even though he loves the goofy guy he's not there or doesn't even acknowledge his presence. Maddie, however, is something else instead of calling her ' _Mom_ ' he calls her his mother as if he's forced to; which he is. He doesn't trust Maddie anymore due to an incident and years of absence so they're constantly at each other's throats, if not they're shooting daggers at each other.

"Yea!" yelled Jack, Danny's father, sticking his head out the passenger window, " we could hunt ectoplasmic scum together, Danny-boy! Like a father -son trip. "

His father, excitedly, went back inside the vehicle. Danny, however, inwardly cringed; it made him happy that his father wanted to spend time with him but ghost hunting wasn't his type of a father-son trip.

' _Great'_ , Danny thought, ' _Jack is going to hunt the citizens of my Kingdom and expects me to help him_. _Perfect_.'

As the trio was climbing in, Danny couldn't help but look back to the lab before taking his seat. Something is going to happen and the only one who knows is Danny.

 **Hey** **guys! I'm new here on the site, kind of, first time publishing a story here. Usually I'm always reading the stuff here and it's great! I love it. Does this mean it's my first time writing a story? no. I actually have this exact same story on Wattpad under the same name if you all want to check it out on there instead of here. It's on it's 27th chapter. Why am I publishing it on here? I don't know, for experience, I guess? You might like it, you might not. who knows? Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please comment, review, etc etc.**

 **Bye** **! 3**


	2. Darkness

**Chapter Two**

As soon as the Specter Speeder Bus went inside the Ghost Zone, everyone immediately peeked out there windows in awe.

Except for the trio, who looked bored to death.

The Ghost Zone was made up of dark green and black swirls; as it was the ectoplasm that re-energizes the ghost inhabitants. Purple doors and island's ; a ghost's lair, occasionally passed by them. However, depending on the door it could lead you to a different time, dimension, or if you're lucky; space.

"What are the doors for, Mrs.Fenton?," Mikey, a red-headed nerd, asked the scientist; who only gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh...we're actually not quite sure. This is our first time being in here…"

"What?!?"

The English class looked at the two ghost-hunters with worried looks, then looked at one another, before deciding to glare back towards a certain raven-haired teen; who had his hand on his face in a stressed matter, as if it were his fault.

The class had finally realised that they had all gone to an unknown place with two world renown scientist who have NO IDEA what they're doing.

"Freaky Fentons…", Dash Baxter, star quarterback of Casper High and known bully for Danny, muttered to himself, thinking that no one heard him. The teen hero of course heard him but only glared at the jock before going back to his previous position once Jack had turned around.

"Don't worry kids", Jack called out in hopes to calm the panicked teens, " this way we're all learning something besides if any ghost scum decides to come near us we'll shoot it."

Forget panic. They were all freaking out.

They all knew Jack doesn't have good aim which is why they were all thankful to have Maddie there with them.

Valerie Gray wasn't thankful at all. The Fentons were great inventors she could admit that, but to catch or shoot a ghost? Ha! They couldn't even catch a ghost even if it lived under their roof. How were the capable to protect the class? It's a miracle her father had let her come on this field trip of disaster just in case she needed to reveal herself as the red huntress to protect them.

Danny, however, was not so thankful either much less calm. Jack and Maddie have never fought a ghost with full energy. Now that they're here in the ghost zone, a ghost's source of energy; who knows what could happen.

Sighing, he came to a conclusion; if danger were to come there way he'll have to protect everyone here. Hands gripping the leather seat, he continued to look around frantically.

The nerds and his English teacher, Mr. Lancer, sat in the front of the bus just in case something happened and they needed to leave, the jocks and A-list crew sat in the middle either gossiping or throwing a football around, while Danny and his friends were seated in the back just in case Danny had to go ghost or something.

' _Everything looks normal_..', Danny thought to himself calmly.

A nagging feeling suddenly overtook him. He was 100% sure something was going to happen right then and there. "I wish I could turn this thing around… ", muttered Danny, thinking that no one heard him, but of course Murphy's law hates him.

"Aww is Fenton a little scared of some stupid ghost? What a wimp. "

Ignoring Dash's comment, Danny continued looking around his surroundings before tensing up completely.

"Guys, wrist rays. **Now**."

Sam and Tucker quickly got their wrist rays ready for fire just in case anything came at them.

Danny's ghost sense came out, his ghost hearing perked up, and his blue eyes were now a neon toxic green.

Sam's green ghost sense came out as well. Her amethyst eyes turned green; pupils leaving as well. She had found out of her powers a year back when Clockwork had explained to her that some ectoplasm was still left in her blood due to her incident with Undergrowth; becoming a halfa

They felt the presence of a ghost but not one their familiar to. A new ghost. Suddenly, Danny felt a sudden pain wash over him making him fall to the ground of the bus; screaming in agony. He took a glance at Sam; grateful that she wasn't hurt by this. Both her and Tucker went down to his side as soon as he went down.

Hearing an ecto blasts hit the bus, Danny quickly brought his girlfriend and best friend; his pain forgotten, down to the ground, him laying on top of them in a protective manner.

They were hit.

Screams were heard.

And darkness took over.

 **Hey** **y'all, I'm so glad you all reviewed this story and favorited and other such things. I appreciate it so much. I'm also glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of this, they will get longer believe me.** **On another note, I do understand that not many people are okay with Sam having ghost powers as well in some fanfics but I honestly like the idea of it. I will explain later why she has them and Tucker doesn't.** **so in this chapter we see the whole cliche tumble of the bus heading towards the ground and how Danny reacted to it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next time. please review, favorite, etc etc.**

 **bye** 3


	3. Roll Call

**Chapter Three**

Darkness.

That's all Maddie saw.

Opening her eyes, she winced at the sudden pain that raced through her body. After a minute of sitting there trying to relax the pain in her body, she sat up and tried to remember what happened.

Screaming. She remembers Danny screaming and then something hit them.

Getting herself up she noticed her left arm was bleeding. Trying to get a closer look on the cut she felt a sickening crack.

Yup, her arm was broken.

Maddie looked down to her clothing and saw rippings everywhere. Her pants were now turned into uneven shorts, her shirt sleeves now hang loosely, and she had cuts and scrapes all over her face and body.

All in all, she looked like a mess.

" ** _To Kill a Mockingbird_**! What happened?!?", turning around, Maddie saw Mr. Lancer trying to stand up but failing to do so. She quickly rushed over and sat him down, not wanting him to hurt himself even worse. He had a bump on his shiny bald head, his wrist was bent in an odd shape, and he had scrapes all over his arms.

"I'm not sure, I- I think we were hit or something but I'm not sure with what." The teacher's eyes widened at the news and placed a hand on his throbbing forehead.

Taking a look to his unconscious class he quickly did a head count before sighing in relief. Everyone was here. Hurt but here.

Hopefully alive.

After waiting a few minutes, Maddie was able to find a first aid kit and wrap Mr. Lancer's wrist.

As soon as she was done making her own sling for her arm; with a bit of help from the ever so shaking English teacher, they noticed a few students beginning to wake up.

Wincing at their pain, each student blinked a few times before realization came into their teenaged minds. Screaming, shouting, and panicked faces were seen all over the area.

"We're going to die!"

"Im dreaming! This is all a dream!"

"I knew this was going to happen.."

"My Hair!"

" ** _Prince and The Pauper_**! Everyone quiet!" Everyone had gone silent hearing their teacher before cringing at the sight of him. "Okay if we all remain calm so I could do a head count we could attend to your wounds faster. " Some students were about to protest but the thought of not getting treated made them oblige.

" Leslie?", Mr. Lancer called out to the young brunette. She raised her scraped hand and mumbled a ' _here_ '. Her face was scraped, her pants seemed all right, but her shirt was now just in scraps making the girl use a sweater to cover her revealing body.

"Charlotte?" He searched for the blonde girl who raised her hand and sent a small thumbs up; signifying that she was fine. Her pants were uneven shorts now making a large gash on her calf visible. Her shirt was dirty but nonetheless covering everything. Her face showed signs of blood here and there but she remained a smile on her face like she always did.

Mr. Lancer couldn't help but smile back; knowing that the smile was too contagious to ignore. Moving on, he called the next person.

"Josh?" he called out before spotting the brunette jock sitting with the A-List. He received a scowl but was ignored by the English teacher. His letterman jacket was torn by the sleeve. He was caressing his left hand; most likely sprained. A bruise was forming on his cheek.

"Mikey?" he turned to the redheaded nerd only to find that he was being hugged by Mrs. Fenton; his shaking shoulders confirming his thoughts that the boy had started crying.

Shaking his head he called his next student. "Marcus?" he turned to the dark skinned kid who was sitting with the A-List as well. He sent him a curt nod as if saying 'what up man' making Mr. Lancer reply in the same way; earning him a smile.

Marcus had his letterman jacket off, finding no more use of it now that it looked more like a rag. His shirt had a few tears by his chest and stomach; making it almost look like an animal had attacked. A trail of blood was coming out of his nose; the rags of his letterman jacket now useful.

"Jose?" he called out to the spanish speaking kid. He received a small grunt. Looking over to his young pupil, he noticed that he was already tying his wounds into bandanas to stop the blood flowing. He smiled proudly at him before he moved on.

"Paulina?", he didn't have to wait long for her reply as he could hear her cries of saying things about her hair and how Phantom wouldn't date someone with horrible hair. Rolling his eyes he noticed Star there comforting the Latina and checked her off as well not bothering in calling her name.

Both girls had scrapes on their faces and arms. Paulina's shirt seemed covered with dirt, her hair was in all different directions, and her feet had been bare meaning she hurt at least one foot. Mr. Lancer could only sigh remembering the high heels she had been wearing.

She had a bloody lip, her hand looked like it was swelling, and her pants seemed ripped in all different places. Yet, she was a whole lot calmer than most students.

"Kwan?" he saw the happy go lucky teenager tossing a pebble with his foot with none other than Dash Baxter. Both not aware of the injuries they had. Kwan's arm seemed to have a gash starting from his wrist and ending at the beginning of his elbow. His letterman jacket had one sleeve missing and his pants had holes in different places.

Dash on the other hand seemed a bit dazed but that could be normal due to the blood running down his left temple. His left arm was being cradled by his right hand but nonetheless he kept playing with the pebble.

"Valerie?" the dark skinned girl only continued scowling at the green swirling sky. Mr. Lancer never understood why his young pupil hated ghost so much but he knew to never ask as he has seen what happened when someone did.

Shuddering at the memory he took notice of her injuries. Nothing too bad just minor scrapes and bruises. Her clothing seemed dirty with a few tears here and there but nothing too drastic.

"Samantha?" no response making the English teacher raise an eyebrow in slight worry. "Samantha??" he asked again the students now noticing the goth girl's disappearance and the tone of worry in there teacher's voice.

Mr. Lancer decided to call out someone else close to her; maybe the goth was upset and giving him the cold shoulder. "Tucker?", he knew that he would answer for both of them but when no answer came he began to panic.

"They're over here!"

The panic was soon replaced with relief as everyone headed towards the two teens. Both Tucker's and Sam's backs were facing them and as soon as everyone got a closer look at what they were looking at they were filled with dread at seeing the one person they had all forgot about, laying there unconscious...

...Danny Fenton.

 **Here is the third chapter and this is just a filler of who's going to be mentioned in the story so it might be a bit boring. Like I said before the chapters will get longer as the story continues, they're only short now because it's just the beginning.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that viewed, reviewed,followed, and other such things. It means so much to me.**

 **the Next chapter should be up soon so be on the lookout for that.**

 **bye!!!**


	4. Best Friend Brother

**Chapter Four**

Gathering around the raven haired teen , everyone noticed that he looked extremely worn out. A trail of blood was running from his right temple down to his raven hair; touching his ear slightly. His bottom lip was ripped open slightly making it bleed and swell up. A bruise was forming on his left cheek; a bright purple and blue laying there. Both Sam and Tucker knew that he had somehow saved them since not many people had gotten life threatening injuries but despite the small portion of injuries and his visible scars on his face, they knew that there was more than that.

Sam's injuries weren't that drastic either but that's probably due to her ghost half's enhanced healing kicking in. Tucker, however, already had a bruise forming above his right eyebrow. His glasses seemed cracked a bit and his face was covered with large red scratches.

"My baby boy!"

The sudden silence had been broken by a loud sob from Mrs.Fenton; followed by numerous muttering between the shocked students. " ** _Paradise Lost!_** Everyone quiet!" yelled out Mr. Lancer but not as loudly as he had the first few times, still not able to comprehend the situation or the fact that one of his students was actually...dead.

Sam knew it wasn't true as she had seen him drum his fingertip against the rocky surface lightly; meaning he's ' _eating_ '. Like every other ghost - even half ghost - both him and Sam have to feed off of human emotions. Although, they may hate it they still do it to keep their energy up. However if either one was interrupted they would accidentally take too much and they don't really want another depressing pep rally.

Tucker noticed this as well and quickly stood up over his best friend in a protective manner. "Everyone back off he probably needs air but can't get it if you guys are surrounding him like this."

A few people took noticed and backed away almost immediately still keeping their eyes on the corpse like teen.

"Mrs. Fenton," Tucker continued, a demanding tone in his speech, "can you and Mr. Fenton go look for weapons that we could use while Sam takes care of the injured students?"

He didn't have to wait long before Maddie had run off in search of weapons. Jack, however, stayed behind a bit; tears in his eyes as he gave his only son one last sympathetic glance before heading over to his wife.

Sam stared down at her boyfriend's still - almost lifeless - body before looking away; eyes shut. She wanted to stay with him to make sure he's alright; both physically and mentally. Ever since the incident with Jazz, Danny rarely talks about his problems with either her or Tucker which she could understand since Jazz had helped him keep a level head at times. Though, she can't help but wish he would let things out instead of keeping them in and hurting himself more.

She knew better though and she knew that if she wants to help Danny she better help everyone else. Danny would obviously have sent her off already; Tucker already has, so might as well begin.

"Alright, everyone follow me; I have a special first aid kit that could help me attend to your wounds."

"I am not letting that witch do her _voodoo_ stuff on me! I would rather die!"

"Then bleed to your death; you'll do us all a favor."

Paulina, reluctantly, limped over to where everyone had settled while Sam started looking for her first aid kit in her backpack.

Tucker stared down at his best friend, his brother, thinking how they should have listened to him. He looked so worn out, so beaten in an attempt to protect him and everyone else. No one can understand how much Danny means to them, to him. He's always risking his life for everyone, ungrateful people like Valerie and his parents, especially Maddie. No one noticed that this kid gets bullied every single day but can't defend himself because he's making sure no nerds get hurt and if they do notice they turn the other way. No one ever noticed that he comes to class late with cuts and bruises all over him, beaten down because he kept the town safe. _No one notices_!

It really gets him and Sam mad -no- **_angry_** that their best friend is out there juggling between a family, high school, being a superhero and dealing with insults from everyone.

He's proud of his best friend, his brother, and if someone were to ask him if he loved him. No doubts no second thoughts he would immediately say ' _yes_ ', not caring who heard or what they thought about him.

"Tucker!"

Hearing his name, Tucker looked up from where he was at and saw Sam struggling with Mickey, who started struggling as soon as he saw the rubbing alcohol.

He looked down at Danny, thinking he was going to be alright and went over to help Sam. However, he failed to see four A -Listers walk over to his friend.

 **Arthur's Note: hey y'all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to show Danny's and Tucker's friendship with one another. I'm sorry it took awhile to upload the chapter, as I've said before I already have them I'm just busy with rehearsals at school for a play. Anyway, I understand that you all want longer chapters but trust me they're coming. They get longer as time goes on. Please review, follow etc etc and I'll see you all later. Bye!!! 3**


	5. Neon Green Eyes

**Chapter Five**

Dash had wanted to see the body of Danny, to check if he was dead or not. He knows that the geek is just trying to look for attention...or so he hoped. He honestly did wish that Fenturd is still alive. I mean, who else was going to be his favorite punching bag?

Getting himself up, trying not to make any of the bandages lose, he motioned his best friend Kwan and both their girlfriends Paulina and Star.

He knew Kwan and Star actually had something special like they show on his favorite soap operas. However, he wished he and Paulina could have something like that but she's too infatuated with Phantom. Even Manson and Fenton obviously had something special it had been noticeable since freshman year; now it's like they're married.

Actually, he would be happy to have anything special with anyone whether it was a special and real friendship or relationship. He knew he would cherish it.

They somewhat limped over to the unmoving teen; still sore in moving their muscles in big ways, and looked at him not knowing whether to say their prayers or kick around the body.

Paulina felt kind of weird watching the teen she had used back in freshman year just to make the goth witch jealous. Now here he lied; motionless and pale, not knowing if he's dead or not.

She had to admit it but now looking back to how he used to be in freshman year and now as a senior; he could pass as decent. He now wore a loose black long sleeve shirt and grey pants followed with some black and white all-star converse. He had a chain hanging from his belt hoop that was attached to a black and white wallet that she had seen many times.

His hair was the same hairstyle but longer now and it seemed to be growing a bit in the back of his neck. His jawline had formed nicely and he had a beautiful crystal type locket around his neck.

She won't admit this to anyone; she can't, but she knew she had to admit it to herself. She had a crush on Danny Fenton and she has for a while now. Although, she won't ruin her popularity over a geek unless necessary.

Kwan looked at Danny; silently sending him a prayer. He knew Danny wasn't a bad guy, he didn't deserve this. He honestly hoped that the kid was alright they need more guys out in the world like him.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kwan had been coming out of the bathroom_ ; _eyes red and puffy from crying alone_. _The anniversary of his father's passing was today_ _and his friends knew that_ ; _but they all seem like they didn't care_. _He had told Star that he was fine_ _and she had seemed unsure_ _but after convincing from Kwan she let it go._

 _However, Kwan soon found out it was better to talk about it then leave it in the dark._ _'Of course they wouldn't care because it isn't their **own** dad but the least they could do is ask if I'm fine.'_

 _Kwan was just turning around the corner when he bumped into something making him fall back and land on his butt; his books now scattered around him._

 _Danny had been up the past two nights doing both ghost hunting and studying for the SAT's. He was grumpy and annoyed with the world, so when he bumped into something or rather someone he couldn't help but glare at the person that decided to interrupt his grumpiness._

 _That is until Danny saw two red puffy eyes that he let his annoyance slide._

 _"Watch it Fenton!" Kwan exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly as he lowered his gaze to the floor._

 _"Kw-Kwan? Are you okay?"_

 _"Why do you care?!"_

 _Danny was the least bit fazed already grown accustomed to these outbursts but he was truly concerned for his peer._

" _I care because your buddies don't seem to be around and you seem like you could let a few things out."_

 _Kwan looked up in surprise as he saw Danny, a smile on his face as he handed him back his books. The same Danny Fenton he would beat up alongside his **supposed** best friend Dash._

 _In that moment on he had some sort of respect towards the Raven haired teen._

 ** _Flashback Ended_**

He never really wanted to bully him; in fact if he could he would enjoy being his friend. No, he didn't want to bully him but peer pressure and wanting to fit in actually did exist. No matter how many times you ignored the teacher's back in middle school.

Yea, they needed more guys out there like Danny Fenton so he sent another prayer to the teen to be alright because he knew both Sam and Tucker needed him to be.

Star could feel the tears in her eyes; wanting, begging to come out but she didn't let them. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

How can she **_NOT_** though?! A student in her class a nice and great guy from what she heard from Valerie and from what she had seen is lying here. _Dead_.

She honestly hoped he wasn't because that wouldn't be fair that great guys like Danny could die all of sudden. However, she had learned that sadly not everyone survives everything.

This proves her point.

She used to bully him but she stopped after seeing him and Kwan out in the hallway. She couldn't bully after that once she had realized that he was in fact a great person. Great people like him shouldn't die it wasn't fair.

How would Manson and Foley feel about this?

She glanced back to the two who were helping out with injuries before looking back to the raven haired teen. No, he didn't deserve this and neither did Foley or especially Manson.

She refused to believe he was actually dead.

Dash had been staring at Danny's body for a while now; not happy that his favorite punching bag was dead. That is until he saw his cool crystal like locket. Maybe if he was dead he could take it and keep it for himself.

Reaching his hand down about to take a hold on the locket; Kwan reached out to stop his friend. He has to be insane to be wanting to grab his locket. **_No one_**. Absolutely, no one is allowed to grab it and Kwan as well as everyone else knew that since Danny had made it very clear to the person who grabbed it.

However, Dash ignored it and as soon as he was about to touch it a hand had come out and grabbed his large wrist; squeezing tightly.

A yelp was heard from the blonde as fearful blue eyes stared right back into angry neon toxic green.

 **Arthur's Note: Decided to give you all another chapter since y'all have been waiting patiently for the update. Also, I'm still trying to learn how to use Fanfiction so if it's confusing at some point then I'm sorry. Not doing it on purpose. I promise.**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I decided to base it off the A-Listers and give them their own little things like Paulina. I mean, what Queen Bee doesn't have secrets?? And then Kwan and Star, who both seem like really nice people of they weren't pressured to be popular or had the want to fit in. Then of course Dash, who is secretly a romantic so when he sees other people be in meaningful relationships he can't help but want that as well.**

 **So this is the last bit, please review, follow, etc etc. Thank you to those that began to follow me I really appreciate it and also to those that reviewed. Trying to learn how to reply so I'll probably just respond here in the end. -**


End file.
